people_i_knowfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Get Some Big Money
In the first episode of the series, Vašek, Honza and Martin try to film a viral video, while Tomáš tries to make Klára his girlfriend. Featuring: Vašek Jirák, Honza Dočkal, Martin Hora / Tomáš Krákal, Klára Vršková Also appearing: Pavel Krtek, Andrej Doležal, Sandra, Bára, Mary Stoklasová, Lianne Thung, Matěj Weaselbang, The Trumpet Guy Plot The episode begins with a cold opening, in which Vašek, Honza and Martin are standing in the hallway, which soon becomes the show's main place for their conversations. Vašek brings up the topic of how great it would be to be rich, which gives Honza the idea of recording an interesting video for people to enjoy and then get money from ad revenue. Vašek doesn't believe it first, but then Honza talks him into it and the three friends agree to record the video. Later, Klára bumps into them, asking them if they already have girlfriends and then laughs at them, after discovering they do not. Then she finds out that Andrej has arrived on his motorbike to pick her up and leaves the boys saying they will never have a relationship as great as her is, with Honza noting, that their lesson is not over yet. We're then introduced to Tomáš, who watches Klára and Andrej leave, talking to himself about being a far better match to Klára than Andrej is, punching a soda machine, which then falls on him. In the next scene, the boys' math teacher mr. Krtek presents the class that he will be teaching sex ed, much to Honza's dismay. During the lesson, Vašek and Martin bring up the video again, talking about how educative it should be, until they're interrupted by mr. Krtek. After school, the boys begin talking about it once again and Tomáš fails to approach Klára and ask her out. After the boys put their newly created video on the internet, much to their surprise it doesn't do well. They conclude, that they have to create a new one, but to make it as stupid as possible, while mr. Krtek talks about how someone anonymously asked him not to teach sex ed anymore, but still proceeds to do so. Vašek and Honza record Martin fall of a room and vomit afterwards. The video gets massively viewed and they are getting ready to obtain a lot of wealth, after which Tomáš goes to them for advice on how to make Klára date him, but they are distracted by the amazing talent of the Trumpet Guy, which makes Tomáš sadly leave. Later that day, mr. Mole sadly announces to the class, that he can no longer teach sex ed, due to the principal of the gymnasium forbiding him to, after which Honza cheers, until mr. Mole declares that he will teach about animal excrements instead. While doing so, the boys find out that Honza forgot to tick the monetization option while uploading their viral video, meaning that they will get absolutely no profit from it, but they don't worry about it much, not even Martin, who is happy with his internet fame. In the final scene, Tomáš is watching Klára and Andrej argue over nothing from the window. The boys, realizing how they made Tomáš feel after rejecting his request for help, go to him starting a conversation about if he really wants to date Klára, because they see he will probably not be happy with her, after what Tomáš surprisingly says, that she is not the perfect girl for him and he will stop trying to get her. Martin asks him if he really means it, after what Tomáš responds that he was obviously kidding, saying that she is the best girl for him and proving us that he learnt absolutely nothing. Production The episode's plot didn't vary much from the one of the pilot episode, it only had to be reanimated. Michaal P'Eshek had a lot of problems adjusting to the leading role, which lead to the episode being produced for six months, which is much more longer than how future episodes' production would last. After the animation and syncing has been finished, the creators found out that it lasts about two minutes longer than it should, leading to a lot of material being cut. One of the scenes include Martin introducing Honza to the idea of filming an intelectual video and another one of Thomas dreaming about Klára. P'Eshek stated, that these scenes didn't contain any jokes, and while they did support the plot, they weren't essential, providing the episode to work even without it. The episode's title was shown differently than in the later episodes, being made as a title card, similarly to how it was shown in the pilot. P'Eshek said about this, that "(the crew) wanted to show the title as it is in the later episodes, but (they) weren't sure about how exactly should (they) produce it". In this episode, the conversation of Klára and the boys "Hey boys!", "Hey, Klára...", "Do you have girlfriends yet?", "No...", "Hah, well, that's sad." is heard the first time, also we're presented the location of the gymnasium hall, which soon becomes the boys' sanctuary. Differences from the pilot: * the characters look differently, especially Tomáš * the backgrounds are more detailed * instead of going back to teaching maths, mr. Mole decides to teach about animal excrements * the character Andrej is introduced Reception "How to Get Some Big Money" originally aired on Connectivision in the United States on May 1, 2015. It was viewed by 5,5 million viewers, according to Nielsen ratings. It was widely recepted as a funny episode and gaining a lot of fans around the internet, with many viewers relating to Tomáš and Martin being percieved as a funny character and the mr. Krtek as a comedy gold. IGN rated the episode 7.0, noting the excellence in writing, but acknowledging the show's crude animation style, especially the mouths. Trivia * Vašek says in this episode, that he is not very rich, in later episodes, however, it is shown, that his family is in fact wealthy. * We learn, that the Trumpet Guy has gone through diabetes, having it cured in the end. It is rare for diabetes patients to get rid of the disease. * The animation is choppier than in the later episodes, along with less mouth pictures being availible. Also, the lip syncing is a bit off in the scene, where mr. Krtek is introduced. Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Tomáš/Klára episodes